


你可曾见过一支从天而降的贪吃蛇开黑大军

by DummyBears



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Original Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DummyBears/pseuds/DummyBears
Summary: 有人网吧打CF开黑，有人玩DOTA开黑，有人玩狼人杀开黑。这个世界上游戏开黑的手段千千万万，我本以为斗地主开黑已经是最无聊的了，没想到今天见识到了更不要脸的：贪吃蛇开黑。
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 2





	你可曾见过一支从天而降的贪吃蛇开黑大军

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【散人今天直播了-往期回顾】20161122 蛇蛇争霸](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/763989) by 逍遥散人. 



**首页 >游戏区>手机游戏**

**【主题】你可曾见过一支从天而降的贪吃蛇开黑大军？**

**0L 家有小妹**

**有人网吧打CF开黑，有人玩DOTA开黑，有人玩狼人杀开黑。这个世界上游戏开黑的手段千千万万，我本以为斗地主开黑已经是最无聊的了，没想到今天见识到了更不要脸的：贪吃蛇开黑。**

**好歹人家玩斗地主开黑还能赢欢乐豆，你贪吃蛇开黑是何苦呢？**

1L

我刚点进论坛想开贴吐槽这件事，没想到被楼主抢先了

算了算了，今晚的大家都是贪吃蛇伤心蛇

2L

谁能想到玩贪吃蛇也能遇到开黑的傻缺啊！本来我玩游戏就够菜了，才想从游戏适宜年龄段是十岁左右的贪吃蛇里寻找虐菜的快乐，万万没想到…

3L

别人开黑是两三人偷偷摸摸私底下开黑，这小子倒好，直接整出一支军队出来，生怕别人不知道他在开黑是吧？

4L

我的关注点居然是玩贪吃蛇怎么开黑

难道说现在连贪吃蛇都有联机游戏了吗

5L

楼上消息太滞后了，现在什么不能联机啊

我们贪吃蛇玩家虽小众但也有姓名！这种不停吃吃吃杀杀杀长长长然后称霸排名榜的快感非常解压的！

6L

解压？呵呵，呵呵呵，以后别让我再看到带有鲔鱼这俩字的昵称，不然我看一次打一次

真的，我第一次玩游戏这么上火，之前十连输都没这么崩溃，现在我气得恨不得把家里所有的鲔鱼罐头都打开吃了泄愤

7L

？？？？？

我错过了什么？贪吃蛇开黑？还大军？

怎么了，莫非春天花花幼儿园的老师带着小朋友们跑贪吃蛇游戏里来春游了

8L

不错，快给不知情的群众科普一下，务必要让论坛里的每一个人都知道鲔鱼大军的恶行

9L

搬个板凳前排吃瓜www

**10L 家有小妹**

**事情是这样的**

**给不熟悉的朋友介绍下，贪吃蛇争霸大概就是一个儿童向的养蛊游戏：几十条贪吃蛇关起来内斗，吃能量可以长大，要是撞到别的玩家身上就会瞬间化作能量被吃掉。玩家需要运用各种手段诱导别人撞你身上，吃到最后谁最长就是第一名**

**据说这个游戏最近特别受中小学生的欢迎，我妹妹也不例外被蛊惑了。一夜之间，她就从那个喊着“姐姐陪我玩嘛”的可爱小朋友变成了嘴里只会念叨“玩完这一局我就去XXX真的是最后一局了”的网瘾少女。想着游戏的魅力真的比姐姐还大吗，我就也下载了这个游戏准备和她一块玩**

**了解了游戏机制后的我嘴角冷酷地向上扬起15度：这还不简单？小妹，是时候让你看看姐姐的厉害了。于是我小手一抖，准备下一局就在游戏里大杀四方掀起腥风血雨**

11L

楼主：在解释来龙去脉之前先让你们知道我妹妹对我来说有多重要

12L

非常真实了，基本上玩这个游戏的人不是小朋友就是被小朋友拉来的爸爸妈妈哥哥姐姐叔叔阿姨，我当初也是陪表弟一块玩的

**13L 家有小妹**

**这个贪吃蛇游戏呢，右上角有个显示前十名玩家昵称的排行榜，经常一眼扫过去就能看到各种各样类似于“水晶の恋”“smile灬凉城丶”“爷丶有爷的范°”这样的非主流昵称，令人十分怀念。所以我玩这个游戏时的一大乐趣就是时刻跟进报道这个榜单，大声朗读出榜单上每条蛇蛇的昵称。有时候，快乐就是这么质朴又简单**

**结果这个看似单纯的游戏就是从这里开始变味的。刚开局前三十秒的时候，排行榜上还有各式各样的中二昵称，我也朗读得很快乐。但读着读着我发现了不对劲：为什么榜单一瞬间仿佛被鲔鱼病毒入侵了？？**

**14L 家有小妹**

> 第一名：[ **为鲔鱼献出心脏** ]
> 
> 第二名：[ **鲔鱼好きです** ]
> 
> 第三名：[ **鲔鱼喂食组组长** ]
> 
> 第四名：[ **寻找鲔鱼** ]
> 
> 第五名：[ **自己人** ]
> 
> 第六名：[ **都是BOSS的任务罢了** ]
> 
> 第七名：[ **鲔鱼攻击组组长** ]
> 
> 第八名：[ **鲔鱼-27** ]
> 
> 第九名：[ **甜甜°橘子** ]
> 
> 第十名：[ **鲔鱼干扰组副组长** ]

**↑我没看错吧？这都是神马玩意儿？？整个排行榜是被鲔鱼爱好者军团入侵了吗？？？**

**还有这个喂食组？攻击组？干扰组？这配合分工还挺明确？？逐个看下来简直像来到了鲔鱼黑幕生产厂，除了第九名的我，甚至都找不出一个昵称里没有鲔鱼俩字的==**

15L

这都是什么啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

我们都偷偷把昵称改成鲔鱼，不要告诉楼主

说起来楼主你的昵称也很非主流呢

16L

看到这个排行榜我总算明白楼主说的开黑大军是怎么回事了

如此明目张胆的开黑真的没问题吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈赶紧呼叫客服呼叫客服

17L 红烧带鱼才是王道

不行我不服，为什么是鲔鱼，我带鱼爱好者强烈抗议！

18L 我选择水煮鱼

谁说除了楼主之外没有其他路人的！这个「自己人」和「都是BOSS的任务罢了」难道不是吗！

虽然细思一下可能还是鲔鱼大军的一员2333

19L 鱼鱼这么可爱为什么要吃鱼鱼

BOSS的任务…？

这种让员工去称霸一个贪吃蛇游戏的公司能介绍给我认识一下吗

20L

尼玛——楼主不要放截图啊——我不想回忆起当时被鲔鱼军团支配的恐惧——！！！

谁能想象我被那个鲔鱼攻击组组长杀了数十次啊！！！被各种围击各种绕圈啊！！！

**21L 家有小妹**

**我一时间震惊于这个鲔鱼盛世，完全没有思考过他们是怎么霸榜的这个本质问题，结果回过神来才发现自己被那个鲔鱼攻击组组长盯上了。组长试图用身体围成一个圈把我困住，我赶紧趁着他还没闭合的时候加速逃了出来。万万没想到，虎口逃生后又入了另一个狼口…刚逃出来没多久，我又被无数顶着「鲔鱼攻击组副组长」「鲔鱼干扰组小标兵」「鲔鱼公鸡组头牌母鸡」「鲔鱼先生永远的第一」这样昵称的拦路蛇挡住了！！他们配合着围成了一个巨大的圈，彻底把我围死在里面了！！**

**我顽强地自转了无数圈…最后还是撞到组长身上…化作食粮了…然后被从天而降的鲔鱼喂食组组长吃掉了…**

**当时看戏的我怎么没想过…鲔鱼大军之所以能霸榜…当然是因为他们杀光了每一个上榜的路人…**

**TO 15L：我妹帮我取的，她叫「酸酸°柚子」**

**TO 16L：我们贪吃蛇玩家已经组成了鲔鱼受害者联盟向客服投诉了！**

**TO 20L：我！懂！你！大家都是鲔！鱼！受！害！者！联！盟！的一员！**

22L

楼主（已黑化）

太残暴了太残暴了，为什么贪吃蛇游戏也可以玩出这么多花样，难道第一名有什么奖金吗

23L

尼玛我也是这么被杀的！！每次都是我好不容易吃能量长大了之后就被盯上然后被杀了！！我简直就是屠宰场里被养肥待宰的猪啊！！丧心病狂啊这群人！！！！

24L

多人贪吃蛇游戏（×）

资本主义模拟器（√）

25L

我好像懂了…这个鲔鱼大军的分工合作还挺明确

攻击组：把除了他们内部之外所有长大的蛇都干掉

干扰组：配合攻击组，包围试图逃跑的路人

但这个喂食组是怎么回事…看楼主描述应该是在攻击组干掉路人后负责吃能量？那不应该是吃食组吗

26L

谁能想象这个分工是在贪吃蛇游戏里看到的呢

怎么感觉这个喂食组其实也是饲料，最后会把收集到的能量统一喂给某个人？但这个最终BOSS是谁啊？？

27L

鲔、鲔鱼王？？

28L

Sie sind das Essen und Wir sind die Jäger!

为我们的王献出能量！

**29L 家有小妹**

**后来我妹妹也被围攻击杀了，做大姐的我当然忍不下这口气又复活跑去报仇了**

**结果又被杀了五六次吧**

**已经麻木了。我屡战屡败屡败屡战，奈何鲔鱼大军的人数优势实在太强了打不过。这要真是个公司的话，我只能说你们有这种默契和配合何必浪费在区区贪吃蛇游戏里面呢==**

**最后我重生只是为了看看最终BOSS到底是谁。大概离这局结束还有2分钟的时候，鲔鱼大军突然跟有了心电感应似的，都跑到地图右上角的地方集合了。我尾随他们跑过去一看，好家伙，数十条蛇蛇跟失明失智一般接连自杀，义无反顾地撞向一个昵称是「鲔鱼-27」的人，那片地上集中的能量的光芒甚至差点亮瞎了我的狗眼**

**中途还有几个路人抵不住诱惑，想趁机跑去吃能量，结果被鲔鱼大军攻击组的给灭了，瞬间化作闪亮能量大礼包的一部分**

**然后那个鲔鱼27就瞬间攀升第一，分数傲视群雄无人能匹敌。这就是巅峰的配合吗，实在是恐怖如斯**

**TO 22L：真的一点奖励都没有，这就是个休闲类游戏，我也搞不懂这群人到底图什么**

**TO 27L：我也以为最终BOSS是鲔鱼王之类的角色，没想到是「鲔鱼-27」这样不起眼的名字…**

30L

我懂了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

是不是这个鲔鱼27是公司老板，员工为了讨好他就纷纷跑到贪吃蛇里，为老板称霸游戏的丰功伟业做一份贡献

31L 社畜永不为奴

凭什么不能是这个鲔鱼老板奴役下属干这种破事儿！！！！！！太不是人了！！！垃圾老板！！！！

32L

可看看排行榜上各种喜欢鲔鱼为鲔鱼服务的昵称，我总觉得不太简单…

33L

我去，我杀过这个鲔鱼27！！！！原来他后台这么硬吗！！！

当时刚开局没多久，我看他长度太不错就起了杀心，于是一个加速绕到他前面，他没反应过来就撞上来了。我本来还在美滋滋地享受胜利果实，结果附近的一条小蛇突然就朝着我加速冲过来，几下极限操作几个神级走位就把我秒了…我还处于懵逼状态就看到屏幕上的“您已被「永远的左右手」击败了”

这之后我总是重生后没多久就被人干掉了…当时我还觉得倒霉到家了，现在看来…全是这个鲔鱼大军的阴谋吧！！！我说怎么总是被各种鲔鱼干掉！！

34L

楼上勇者，你已经被列入了鲔鱼大军的暗杀名单

35L

这可能就是所谓的“以后我见你一次杀你一次”吧…

36L

左右手君：呵呵，在本地我有一百种方法让你活不下去，如果你想试试，我鲔鱼の左右手不妨陪你玩玩儿

37L

啊…原来是这样吗…我试图绕那个鲔鱼27也被左右手先干掉了…明明是条小蛇为什么走位这么强…

**38L 家有小妹**

**嗯？永远的左右手？这个昵称…**

**啊我想起来了！这局结束后大多人都换了一个服玩，但我妹想继续看戏所以我们就留下来了。这游戏有个观战功能，就是能选一个玩家用他的游戏视角观战，我俩就选了鲔鱼27的视角观战**

**刚开始的时候很平常，鲔鱼27就是一个人吃吃能量躲躲别人，完全看不出来有什么内幕的样子。但那个永远的左右手总是跟在他附近，完美诠释了什么叫小跟屁虫。他也不吃能量也不去杀人，就是跟着鲔鱼27满地图跑。还有两三个人刚开始也跟在鲔鱼27旁边，后来就走了。一个叫饺子，一个叫星座大全，另一个好像叫什么…世界第一帅气★雷电大人？**

**不得不说观战鲔鱼27最后两分钟真的很爽，吃能量吃到爽**

39L

什么鬼，这个鲔鱼27是哪门子的万人迷，怎么所有人都跟着他跑的

40L

你想想能让一公司的员工都为了他跑到贪吃蛇游戏帮他夺冠的老板得有多万人迷

41L

「世界第一帅气 **★** 雷电大人」这熟悉的非主流起名www

不会这个公司老板也是被自家小孩拉到游戏里陪他玩的吧www

42L

如果是为了自家小孩的话，那不应该是雷电大军/饺子大军/星星大军吗233

而且让全公司为了孩子跑去玩贪吃蛇那也太奇葩了吧2333这个公司吃枣药丸啊！

**43L 家有小妹**

**你们这么一说我也觉得有点奇怪…因为每次鲔鱼27其实都只是默默吃能量，从来不去围堵别人，看起来一点上榜的欲望都没有。他身边的左右手甚至比他更佛，连能量都不怎么吃，就是一个劲跟着鲔鱼27**

**反而是疑似老板小孩的雷电和饺子更专注游戏。后来鲔鱼27碰到他们的时候，他俩都吃得很长了**

44L

是不是因为反正最后有人给他喂食所以前期佛一点也没关系

说起来小孩太可怜了吧，都没人给他们喂食只能自食其力！谴责老板！ 

45L 家有大姐

不太像诶…最后倒数两分钟时，虽然鲔鱼们都往鲔鱼王身上撞，但鲔鱼王看起来还挺迷茫的，原地无措地转了好几圈后才慢吞吞凑上去吃能量，不太像指示他们这么做的人（；´д｀）ゞ

46L

全公司都取了个鲔鱼的昵称跑游戏里为了老板开黑，老板还能不知情的吗

话说楼上不会是楼主妹妹吧233

47L

说不定是高层为了给老板一个完美的游戏体验，私底下瞒着他集合了员工勇闯贪吃蛇呢

这个id绝对是楼主妹妹233

48L

赌一毛这个高层是那个永远的左右手，他不是老是跟着鲔鱼吗，肯定是为了时刻掌握老板位置方便指挥其他人，最后指示喂食组自杀的也一定是他

楼主快来你可爱的妹妹来了233

**49L 家有小妹**

**你们的脑洞太大了哈哈哈，要真是左右手一手操办的话那未免也太衷心了吧。我要是知道我老板业余时间会玩贪吃蛇，肯定立马进游戏杀他个几百回合，杀完不解气还要召集其他员工一起杀**

**TO 45L：捕捉妹妹！ヾ(•ω•`)o**

50L

这样的左右手给我来一打好吗

我也想要一个不会嘲笑我玩贪吃蛇还会陪着我玩的下属

51L

不存在的不存在的，就连我男朋友知道我还在玩贪吃蛇后都连着嘲笑了我几天几夜，只是一个下属真的可以对老板这么好吗

52L

你怎么知道他不是鲔鱼老板的左右手兼男朋友呢

53L

？？？？？？？？？？？？？

下属不可以啵上司嘴

54L

一旦接受了这个设定…

55L

整件事情就变得合理起来…

56L

甚至看起来还挺带感的…

57L FFF团前排出售火把

屁咧！小情侣要谈恋爱自家谈去！别跑到游戏里搅和！我们路人都没法好好玩了！

58L 鲔鱼受害者联盟代表

我去！！！！！！！！！！！！

楼主你快看群里消息！！！咱收到客服回复了！！！！！什么鬼啊！！！！他们真的有后台吧！！！！！

59L

？？发生了什么？有新进展了？？

60L

这个反应…该不会就连客服也屈服于鲔鱼大军了吧？？

61L

客服：你以为我是客服，其实我是鲔鱼大军的一员哒！

62L

坐等楼主看消息

63L

坐等ing

......

80L

楼主你快回来~~~我们一直在等待~~~

81L

史诗级悬疑大片：消失的楼主

82L

慕名而来，这就是大家都在说的“曾经和老板有过一段短暂的校园爱情但由于家长的阻拦不得不被迫分手孤身前往异国，多年后回国的左右手发现公司老板竟是曾经的恋人，旧情复燃后为了追求旧爱遂号召公司员工贪吃蛇开黑帮助老板登顶”主题帖吗

83L

有什么我真的很好奇谣言到底能离谱到什么地步

是的，你来对地方了，就是这个帖子

84L

为什么我听到的版本是左右手和老板的孩子拉着他俩一起玩贪吃蛇，美其名曰增进感情的家庭游戏，奈何老板操作不熟练屡屡被杀，左右手冲冠一怒为鲔鱼，一声号令召集所有公司员工跑到游戏开黑为老板正名

85L

不管是哪个版本的故事，公司员工都是最敬业的苦力呢

**86L 家有小妹**

**大家好我回来了…刚才和群里的大家激情辱骂了客服…不小心就忘了时间…**

**贴一下客服回复吧↓**

> 很抱歉给您带来的不便！针对昨日发生的恶意开黑事件，我们决定给予侵害游戏公平性的玩家封号一个月的处理措施。希望各位玩家引以为戒，共同守护游戏规则。
> 
> 以下是处以封号处置的帐号： 鲔鱼攻击组组长 ， 鲔鱼喂食组组长 ， 鲔鱼干扰组组长 ， 打扰BOSS谈恋爱的都化作光吧 ， 友军别撞我 ， 鲔鱼么么哒 ， 暴风雨の爱恋 ， 为鲔鱼服务 ， 鲔鱼皇家护卫 ， 跟着我左手右手一个左右手 ， 鲔鱼先生今天也很迷人呢 ， 深海爱情的垫脚石 ， 鲔狱 ， 你一口我一口今天鲔鱼就登榜 ， 爱吃你就多吃点 ， 左右手先生尺寸担忧 ，……， 贪吃蛇爱情°沉重 ， 鲔鱼的小迷妹 ， 鲔鱼炸弹 。

**发现亮点了吗各位！被封号的玩家里！完全没有主犯的身影啊！鲔鱼27呢！左右手呢！怎么封号的全是些拿来顶锅虾兵蟹将啊！这些号他俩想注册多少就能注册多少啊！！我们抗议了半天就给个这结果！！**

87L

我是应该吐槽这群人的游戏ID还是吐槽客服的黑幕

88L

公 开 处 刑

89L

？？为什么啊？？？我不服了！！被杀了这么多回的仇不能就这么算了！楼主你们那个受害者群还能进吗！我也想进去一起骂人！！

90L

真实，平时干苦力的是这群人，出了事拿来顶锅封口的也是这群人

所以鲔鱼到底是什么背景…

91L 我上头有人

客服难道觉得公司员工会在乎这些贪吃蛇的号吗…本来就是老板的任务号没了反而更开心啊！

92L 你说他上头究竟是什么人呢

不过动静闹那么大左右手应该收手了吧…

再不济这鲔鱼老板也应该察觉了啊！就算玩的时候不知道，看到排行榜上的鲔鱼大军和那么多条笔直撞他身上自杀的蛇也该明白了吧！

93L 亲娘咧，费解啊

快进到鲔鱼老板跑去问左右手是怎么回事，左右手君支支吾吾坦白：我只是想让您开心

94L

鲔鱼老板十分感动，遂和左右手激情拥吻十分钟，员工们在一旁纷纷鼓掌叫好

95L

看戏的停一停好吗…

他俩是狼狈为奸和好了，我们玩游戏的招谁惹谁了还要遭这份罪？

**96L 家有小妹**

**桥、桥豆麻袋！我妹妹说她收到那个雷电小子的回复了！**

97L

嗯？？又有新进展了？？

98L

雷电小子又是哪位？？

99L

是那个什么什么世界第一帅气的雷电大人吧？刚开始跟着鲔鱼老板的小孩？

**100L 家有小妹**

**我也震惊了…对就是那个「世界第一帅气★雷电大人」…我都不知道我妹居然什么加了他好友！**

**刚才我妹看他上线了就跑去问他，结果还真收到回复了…现在她正在上传聊天截图哈！大家稍安勿躁**

101L

这就是小朋友之间友谊的魔法吗

我之前也跑去想加这几个人的好友，结果好友申请都石沉大海了

102L

让我们把话筒交给楼主妹妹！@家有大姐

103L 家有大姐

雷电跟我解释了一下鲔鱼军团的由来o((>ω< ))o大家直接看我们的聊天记录吧！

我问了他能不能把聊天截图发到这个帖子上来><他说可以！

> **酸酸°柚子**
> 
> -哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈确实呢！
> 
> -那「鲔鱼-27」呢？大家都在说他是你家长✪ ω ✪
> 
> **世界第一帅气★雷电大人**
> 
> -家、家长？是指父亲一类的角色吗？不是啦…他是一直很照顾我的大哥
> 
> -可能最近我一直在捧着手机玩贪吃蛇吧，他就注意到了，来问我在玩什么这么入迷。我就给他推荐了这个游戏，还拉着他一起来玩
> 
> **酸酸°柚子**
> 
> -我懂我懂！我也成功把我姐拉入坑陪我玩啦！快乐~(*￣3￣)╭
> 
> **世界第一帅气★雷电大人**
> 
> -「永远的左右手」先生知道后也陪着鲔鱼大哥一起玩了…他们两个总是这样，干什么事情都喜欢凑一起
> 
> **酸酸°柚子**
> 
> -哼哼这有什么，我也喜欢和我姐粘在一起呀(* ￣3)(ε￣ *)这才是关系好的表现~
> 
> -这么想的话、左右手先生应该喜欢鲔鱼先生吧！
> 
> -那最后怎么连公司员工都跑到游戏里来了啊┌(。Д。)┐
> 
> **世界第一帅气★雷电大人**
> 
> -确实很喜欢…他俩是我见过最腻乎的一对了
> 
> -嗯…可能是刚开始的时候鲔鱼先生不太会玩吧…他不太喜欢去杀别的玩家，所以活活把这个游戏玩成了收集能量的单机游戏
> 
> -结果每次都是好不容易吃长的时候，被别的玩家盯上然后被吃掉了…
> 
> **酸酸°柚子**
> 
> -哦哦！帖子里的大家也是这么说的！他们推理出来的结论是鲔鱼先生很佛系呢(ง •_•)ง
> 
> **世界第一帅气★雷电大人**
> 
> -啊，说到那个帖子…
> 
> -你们那个论坛帖子千万不要让左右手先生看到啊！特别是里面骂鲔鱼大哥是垃圾老板的那些话！不然他会发飙的…他生起气来的样子很可怕的…尤其是听到有人说鲔鱼大哥坏话的时候…
> 
> **酸酸°柚子**
> 
> \- Σ(っ °Д °)っ诶诶是这样吗！那我赶紧去告诉他们！
> 
> **世界第一帅气★雷电大人**
> 
> -玩贪吃蛇那会儿也是…鲔鱼大哥被杀了无数次还被人发语音嘲讽不会玩，左右手先生就非常不爽。他本来是想开语音骂回去的，被鲔鱼大哥劝阻了才没有这么做…
> 
> -但他还是跑去杀了好几次嘲讽鲔鱼大哥的那几个人…
> 
> **酸酸°柚子**
> 
> -嘿嘿我姐说这叫冲冠一怒为蓝颜(o′┏▽┓｀o) 
> 
> -所以之后才叫来员工一起开黑吗~
> 
> **世界第一帅气★雷电大人**
> 
> -没错…他趁休息时间召集了他部门的人开会，让每个人注册了一个号跑到贪吃蛇搞人海战术去了…
> 
> -据说他还特意建了一个群来分配任务…也不知道该说是精力充沛还是闲得发慌…
> 
> -结果现在搞得大家都在骂他们…还被封号了…虽然左右手先生部门的人和游戏客服谈了之后没封他俩的号…但这好像让大家更生气了…
> 
> **酸酸°柚子**
> 
> -左右手先生确实做得太过了啦…好歹也把游戏ID隐藏一下啊（〃｀ 3′〃）
> 
> **世界第一帅气★雷电大人**
> 
> -嗯…昨天鲔鱼大哥游戏结束后也跑来问我知不知道是怎么回事。虽然左右手先生嘱咐我让我不要说出去，但看在鲔鱼大哥给我甜点的份上，我就全告诉他了
> 
> -鲔鱼大哥听了后就去慰问感谢左右手先生部门的人了…后来他又去找左右手先生聊了吧，具体的我也不清楚，总之左右手先生再也没有提过贪吃蛇开黑的事情了

104L 家有大姐

总之就是上面说的那样啦！雷电说以后不会再有开黑大军这样的东西出现啦( •̀ .̫ •́ )✧

大家可以放心玩游戏啦~

105L

辛苦楼主妹妹啦！

所以真的跟帖子里推理的一模一样啊…

106L

84L预言家，听到的版本居然是故事大纲

我以后再也不嘲笑谣言了orz

107L

这个故事告诉我们，玩游戏不要随便嘲讽别人

108L

阿弥陀佛，一想到我好像还骂过鲔鱼老板，冷汗就不自觉从额头上滑落下来

109L

雷电小子这个看似二五仔的行为实际上拯救了所有贪吃蛇玩家，不然左右手可能还会带着鲔鱼大军再度席卷这个游戏

110L

这个故事里登场的所有人物里，除了鲔鱼老板其他人的心理年龄加在一起不超过60岁

111L

这个故事里所有登场的或看戏或擦屁股的人因为他俩，心理年龄活活增加了48927651岁

112L

为了他俩的爱情…我们玩游戏的普通路人承受的太多了…

113L

这不是游戏专区吗…为什么还能吃到狗粮…

我不服了啊！别人玩游戏输了有老公撑腰！我玩游戏输了只能自抱自泣！

114L

狗粮定律诚不欺我，果然所有帖子的最终走向都会变成——

**115L 家有小妹**

**谢谢大家，我们在一起了**


End file.
